


A Whole Year

by silkarc



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkarc/pseuds/silkarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami reflect on the kinkier parts of their first year together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole Year

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning - nsfw image embedded*

An entire year, gone, just like that.

It’s hard to believe. It’s felt like weeks, maybe months. But a year? How did it go by so quickly? How can I have had this amazing woman in my life for a year?

“Yuan for your thoughts?”

Korra looks at me with a big smile, like always, and beautiful, glistening blue eyes. Curious. Intelligent. Loyal. And I drown in her gaze just as much today as I did when I first fell in love with her.

“I was thinking how time flies…” I say, and there’s a flicker of amusement in her eyes at the words.

“It doesn’t feel like a year, does it?” she asks. It’s not the first time I’ve felt she’s in my head, and I’m sure it won’t be the last. Not that I’d ever complain. I lean across, swiftly capturing her lower lip between mine, cupping her soft cheek in my palm.

“It really, really doesn’t,” I whisper, my lips brushing against hers between each word.

It’s been a busy year, that’s for sure. The city is fully reconstructed, bigger, brighter and bolder than ever. I made the most of the nightmare, the sheer destruction that Kuvira left behind, and took the opportunity to re-design most of our infrastructure. The city roads run more smoothly than ever, and traffic jams are almost a thing of the past.

“So… What was your favourite part?” Korra asks, sliding her hand under the bedsheet, finding my waist. Her touch sends a spark through me, not a violent jolt like when we first touched, but softer, warmer, like I’m suddenly connected to my other half.

“Hmm,” I mumble, scooting myself closer to her. Sometimes she’s too warm for me to sleep right next to, and she jokes about being too ‘hot for me to handle’. But on colder nights she’s my favourite kind of hot water bottle. “Well, I did enjoy my birthday…” I say, grinning widely.

“I thought you were going to kill me,” Korra groans, though her eyes glimmer with amusement.

Ah yes, my birthday. That was a good day.

* * *

“Happy birthday, Asami Sato,” Korra beams at me, peppers kisses across my lips, cheek, and neck, then tickles me until I can’t help but burst into fits of giggles.

“Haha! Stop it!” I laugh, wriggling within the tight confines of our sleeping bag, and trying to grasp at her tormenting fingers.

Birthday camping. It was a spur of the moment thing, like most things with Korra are. We’re in a four-man tent outside the vast expanse of the Sato estate, or at least the part that has been rebuilt, and I have to admit I’m not usually one for sleeping in the great outdoors, but Korra has made me develop a certain _appreciation_ for it.

“Sweetheart?” Korra asks, having ceased her tickling onslaught, probably noticing that I’m spacing out again. It happens a lot, and it’s usually because I can’t really get over the fact that I get to have… well, _this_. Her. Korra. It’s still so new, exhilarating, and so very hard to believe. I yearned for so long to be with her, but to find out she feels the same, to wake up next to her, it takes my breath away. It always will.

“A-sa-mi,” Korra mouths the syllables slowly, waving a hand in front of my face.

“Sorry, Sorry,” I apologise, reaching out, grabbing her hand and kissing the exposed palm.

“What were you thinking?” she asks, tilting her head to the side.

“Just… how lucky I am,” I answer honestly. Some days I like to keep her guessing, but today isn’t one of them.

“I’m pretty sure I’m the lucky one,” Korra protests, folding her arms.

“Maybe we both are.”

“Maybe. So, birthday girl, what do you want to do today?” Korra asks, and arches an eyebrow. Her hair is messed up from sleeping, her nightshirt hangs loosely, with several buttons open such that a tantalising streak of bronze flesh can be seen. My gaze lowers until I find her ample cleavage, where my mouth turns suddenly very dry, and my heart beats faster.

“You,” I whisper, the words almost leaving my lips without permission.

“Hmm?” Korra’s lips rise into a smug little smirk, and a thousand images swirl through my mind, none of them involving either one of us wearing clothes. “What did you have in mind?” she continues, wearing a confident grin.

“Well…” I lean over, capturing her lips in a swift kiss. We’re still new at this, have been taking things slowly in the bedroom, getting to know each other more and more each and every time, “how about I just show you…” I kiss her again, a little more firmly, and again, until her smug grin vanishes, and she’s looking at me with lidded eyes, and slightly parted lips.

I find her neck with my mouth, the special spot where I know she loves to be bitten, and swing my leg over her waist so that I’m straddling her. She smiles, tilts her head back, purrs my name, and I scrape my teeth across her skin, delighting as her whole body shudders in response. Her hands reach for my waist, her palms slide under my top, across my flesh, and her touch feels so amazing, so warm, that my whole body tingles, and it would be so easy to just give in, lie to my side, let her roam me freely.

But not this time. I want to make her want me, I mean really, _really_ want me. More than she ever has before. It’s with considerable restraint that I place my hands to her shoulders and push her firmly down, so that she’s lying flat on the sleeping bag, her darkened eyes looking at me, and it’s like she’s challenging me to take her. I start to pop her nightshirt buttons open, one at a time, biting my lip when the garment falls open, revealing her firm, shapely breasts and stiff, brown nipples. I feel an irresistible urge to take each into my mouth, but I resist, feeling it’s too soon; I want to tease her.

I tell her in low, husky words what I’m going to do to her, and warmth floods through me when she responds by moaning, and arching herself towards my roaming mouth. I claim my prize slowly, trailing the tip of my tongue down her collar bone, and around the swell of her breast. She makes these amazing sounds; quiet, throaty gasps, each one sending a throb of need through me, each making me want to take her now, make her touch me, or maybe both.

But I resist.

“Tease…” she says, sliding her fingers into my hair, trying to urge my lips towards her breast, and all I want is to take her nipple into my mouth. I resist again, I don’t know how, but I do. I trail patterns around her flesh, loving how warm she feels, how my tongue tickles against her tiny hairs, each one stood on end. I lick, kiss, and bite, noticing that with each passing moment her movements become a little less controlled, and her groans rumble deeper, filled with longing.

I can’t hold back for much longer. She’s so delicious, so beautiful… my mouth finds the dip in her waist, her fingers tighten in my hair, there’s a sharp gasp and her hips buck upwards. Seems like I found a new spot, and I feel elation at the fact, pinning her down as I attack my new target with tongue and teeth.

By the time I’m sliding my hand slowly down the hem of her pants, Korra is wearing an expression I’ve never seen before. Her lids appear heavy, and there’s a dangerous, dark look in her eyes. It sends a shiver right up my spine, but that’s nothing compared to what I feel when I find her wetness, sleeker and damper than ever before.

“Oh, Korra…” I groan, my arms almost buckling when I feel just how turned on she is, and how frustrated she must be. I circle my fingertip lightly against her clit, and she moans, closes her eyes, thrusts into me like she’s losing all control.

It makes me want to tease her even more.

I pull my hand away, only to find it captured in a tight grip, Korra’s gaze boring into mine. “Patience,” I growl, biting my lip into a smile as I start to ease her pyjama bottoms down, pulling the sleeping bag with them until Korra is fully exposed in all of her beautiful, naked glory.

I lock my mouth against hers, kissing her deeply, rolling my tongue with hers, almost losing myself in her, almost letting myself take her here and now. But not yet, not yet, I tell myself over and over.

By the time we break from the kiss we’re both breathing heavily, and it’s like a battle of wills, my eyes boring into hers, hers challenging me to take her, take all of her, and fuck, I want to. I want to, so very badly, I’m aching to touch her, and to be touched by her. I kiss gently down her cheek, then trail the tip of my tongue in a long, teasing line down her neck and collar bone until I’m close to her breast, where I can barely hold myself back any more.

My lips are just an inch from her nipple, one painful inch from where I know she wants me, and she’s trembling beneath me, her hand urging me to close the gap. I want her… I _need_ her. I flick my tongue against her peak, my heart racing when her chest arches up and she groans loudly, louder still when I take her into my mouth fully, sucking, teasing, capturing her nipple between my teeth, flicking my tongue across.

“Damn... A-Asami,” she says between anguished pants, “touch me… please…” she says, and her hips lift up at the words. This is what I wanted; Korra, melting under me, wanting me _this_ badly. But now that I’ve gotten this far, I want more. She’s addictive, and seeing her writhe like this is my new favourite kind of drug.

“I intend to…” I mutter against her breast, loudly enough for her to hear. I kiss my way across to her other nipple, savouring her taste, her scent, and then slowly stroke my hand down her waist, down her thigh, “…but you’re going to have to wait,” I growl, my own voice deeper than I’ve ever heard.

There’s always something new to find out, always something that surprises me every time that we make love, wherever, and whenever. But this way… teasing her slowly, _taking_ her slowly… this way, I find out so much more. I find new parts of her that love to be kissed, making her groan in a way I’ve never heard before. I trail slow patterns of kisses up and down each leg, finding a sweet, sensitive spot right above her knee. Then there’s the second ridge on her abdomen, where kissing it a certain way forces her to tremble, and beg me to trail my lips down.

My roaming mouth reaches her inner thighs, I find them drenched with her own wetness, and I can’t help but lick it away, savouring every bit, driving her into a frenzy. She growls, tightens her hand into my hair, urges me downwards, and I find it almost impossible to resist, pausing at the shimmering pool between her thighs, my breath panting hotly against her sex.

“Asami, please…” Korra says, kneading my scalp with her fingers, bumping her hips desperately upwards. “Please,” she says again, her voice cracking half way through the word, tearing at my heart, and I can’t hold back…

I can’t hold back anymore.

I dart my tongue forwards, pressing into the hot, delicious slick at her entrance, and trailing my tongue upwards to her swollen clit. She cries out, her hand fists into my hair, and the way she completely unravels like this, it causes a dampness to spill between my legs, makes me want to come so badly that it almost hurts.

She’s so wet, so amazingly wet. My fingers slide into her effortlessly, she makes this guttural, almost agonised sound, and I can’t help but moan with her, louder still when I feel her walls clench around me, knowing that she’s close, so very close, and so soon. I stroke my tongue in firm lines, matching her grinding hips, and I curve my fingers into her, pushing against the spot I know will drive her over the edge, slowly and deeply thrusting into her slickness until her fingers fist almost painfully into my hair.

“Asami, I’m gonna…” Korra whimpers the words, and I can feel that she’s so close, so close, and fuck, I’m close too, and when she presses down, forcing my tongue in place I spill over too, thrusting my hips into the bedsheet, groaning against her clit, my whole world spiralling away as I’m overcome with floods of pleasure, pouring through my entire body.

Her grip relaxes eventually, and I draw fresh air into my lungs hungrily, noticing only now that I’m covered head to toe in sweat, that she is too, and that we’re both trembling, panting heavily.

“That was…” Korra croaks the words, and I kiss my way up her torso until we’re face to face, side by side, “something else,” she finishes, and I idly twirl a finger around a few loose strand of her hairs.

“Did you like being teased?” I ask, hoping that she did, because I think it’s possibly the best thing I’ve ever experienced.

“Yes. A thousand times yes. You have to do that again,” she sighs, lidding her eyes at me.

“Can you try not to suffocate me this time?” I ask, raising an eyebrow, grinning widely.

“I’ll make no such promise.”

* * *

My cheeks burn hotly at the vivid memories of that moment, and what came soon after. I’m pretty sure neither of us could walk properly for a while, something which we both found hilarious, though Tenzin, not so much.

“So what about you?” I ask, turning to lie on my side, and idly sliding a leg over Korra’s waist.

“What? Oh, my favourite part?” she asks, though her cheeks redden a few seconds later. It’s hard to imagine someone who can be so passionate still embarrasses so easily, but it makes my heart flutter in my chest, and I’m caught between wanting to tease her or kiss her, “I uh… well your birthday was all kinds of amazing, but…”

“But?” I ask, trailing a finger up her waist, and under the thin blue fabric of her night shirt. I feel her fine hairs stand on end, and I smirk, delighted that my touch still has this effect. Hopefully it always will.

“The new Satomobile,” she says, blushing an even brighter shade of red.

“Oh yes, that was certainly something,” I say, biting my lower lip at the memory.

* * *

“So what do you think?” I yell, tilting my head slightly so that Korra can just about hear me, then turning my attention back to the road.

“I love it!” she shouts, her voice barely audible over the sound of the engine and the rushing wind, “It’s easily your fastest one so far.”

“You’re damn right it is,” I beam proudly. This engine has been a side project for the best part of my adult life, but now that the city repairs are almost finished, I’ve had more and more time to spend on my personal projects. I figured it was about time I finished this one, and there’s a small chance that I wanted to show it off to a certain special someone. Motivation comes from all kinds of places, I suppose.

We run a few more laps around the freshly-rebuilt circuit, and on each one I try a few different tests, making sure the wheels, brakes, and suspension are all behaving correctly. Korra makes a small sound of disappointment when I pull the car into the garage, and I smile to myself, thinking I should take her out on the track more often. Maybe even teach her how to drive. But then again, after last time… I shudder at the thought. No. Korra should definitely stick to boats.

“Hey, what’s that?” Korra asks, removing her racing helmet and pointing to another one of my projects across the far side of the garage.

“That,” I declare, pulling off my own helmet and then tugging the cover sheet off the mystery item, “is my brand new, and nearly-completed Satomobile. The latest model,” I say, beaming proudly.

“Whoa,” Korra rushes up to the car, running a palm across the glossy, crimson exterior, “she’s beautiful. Much curvier than the old models.”

“I worked out a new contour which means there’s less wind resistance, so fuel efficiency will increase by around five percent,” I begin to explain, and she smiles softly at me. I used to think the look meant I was losing her, but in actuality she just loves it when I get lost in my work. Korra is _smart_. Smarter than most people. A brilliant tactician, fast on her feet, and quicker to adapt to any situation than anyone I’ve ever met. If she doesn’t know something, she’ll dig out the facts, fact-find, and educate herself.

Sometimes I worry that she’s just _too_ perfect, too good for me.

“You’re a genius,” she says, pulling me into her arms, and nuzzling her nose against my ear, “how did someone like me ever end up with anyone as amazing as you…”

I laugh at the words, wondering just how she does this - reads my mind, says the right things, and always at the right time. She looks confused for a moment, and I say the only thing I can think of right now, which is that I love her.

The next thing I know, she’s leaning into me, pushing me against the car, her heat seeping against my body through her thin shirt, and her lips an inch from my ear, “Do you want to test it?” she whispers.

“You know I do,” I say, biting my lip in anticipation. Over the past few months, I’ve watched Korra blossom from an easily embarrassed, inexperienced lover into a confident and at times daring one. She’s always been caring, tender, and considerate in bed, and I think she always will be. But this side of her, the way she’s looking at me now, I can’t get enough of it. “Inside, now,” I say, reaching back to grab the handle, pushing Korra forwards to get the door open, then grabbing her by the scruff of her collar and dragging her onto the back seat until she’s above me.

I’m not sure what’s gotten into her, coming onto me so strongly all of a sudden, but she has such a hungry, dark look in her eyes that it’s sending shivers through my entire body, and I tug at her collar firmly, forcing her down into a kiss, a kiss that quickly turns frenzied, almost messy, but in the best possible way.

“Mmm, Korra,” I mutter between kisses, finding the small zip down the side of her vest, and easing it down with my thumb. She sits upright, her knees at either side of my waist, and slides her arms out of the top, then tugs her bra off over her head. She moves so fast that I can barely keep track, she’s kicking her boots off whilst frantically pulling at my buttons, and I’m carried away, drawn into her mood, finding that I want her just as much as she wants me, and I tear my clothes off, claw at her back, pulling her naked torso against mine.

She kisses down my chest, hungrily sucking at each inch of my flesh, looking up at me as she eases herself downwards, further still, until she’s pulling my riding pants down along with my underwear, then discarding them on the floor of the car.

“What’s gotten into you?” I ask, though I don’t really care what the reason is. I’m beyond turned on, aching for her touch, desperate to come into her mouth.

“It’s always turned me on when you race,” she admits, moving upwards until her mouth is just an inch from my breast.

“You’re going to have to race with me more often then,” I say, arching my chest, trying to force myself into her mouth. She complies, slips a hand behind my back and pulls my whole frame upwards, the heat of her palm and lips forcing pleasure through my whole body.

Every time we make love, she finds a new way to make me want her even more, and this is no different. She’s taking my breath away.

Her lips trail down my abdomen, kiss by agonising kiss, until she’s trailing lips across my inner thighs, brushing past my centre, flicking the tip of her tongue ever so lightly against – “ah!” I moan when I feel the hot muscle press into my aching clit, sliding all the way down towards my entrance, towards my wetness, and into me, “Korra…” I croak her name, and the new leather creaks under my weight as I arch myself into her over and over, feeling I can’t get enough of her mouth, of her tongue…

Her tongue flickers and teases, my clit growing hotter by the minute until I’m rocking myself into her almost uncontrollably, already so close to coming, so close, and I almost laugh as a random thought enters my mind - something about how the car suspension is holding out nicely - but the thought is blown clear from my mind when I feel Korra’s fingers stretch into me, curving right into the spot that she knows will tear me apart, make me scream her name.

I squeeze my eyes shut and thrust my head back into the seat, a wordless cry on my lips, my body taking on a will of its own as a bright fire burns from my centre, right where her fingers are brushing, right at the point that she’s sucking at with her lips, and I’m coming both outside and in, my clit throbbing, and my inner walls pounding.

“ _Korra!_ ” I cry, though my voice cracks half way through her name as the sheer force of my climax rips through me, and I clench my hand into the top and side of the seat, moaning, rolling my hips, riding out the dizzying waves.

By the time I open my eyes, she’s above me, her eyes back to their normal, lighter blue, and a smug smile on her lips. “I’d say the test was successful, wouldn’t you?” she asks, grinning cockily. I lean up and steal a hasty kiss, feeling turned on all over again when I taste myself on her.

“It passed the first test. We’ll have to run a few more, just to be sure,” I say, drawing a knee up between her legs, and smiling to myself when I feel just how damp she is.

* * *

“So you mean to say our favourite moments both involve sex?” I ask, grinning.

“What? No! I mean, I don’t know,” Korra says, “there have been plenty of other moments I’ve loved just as much...”

“Oh? Do tell,” I purr the words, stroking my hand all the way up her back, and pulling our bodies closer.

“Well, like this one…” she says, reaching behind her pillow, fumbling briefly and pulling out a small, black box, “I mean, like it will be, if you say yes,” she says, flipping the lid open with an expression that’s somewhere between terror, hope, and joy.

My heart almost flies from my chest, and I hold a hand to it, feeling a wave of warmth flushing through me.

 _Marriage_. I can’t deny that I’ve thought about it, a lot. I even made a ring, since I’d felt sure that one day I’d find the courage to propose to Korra. I’m so excited that I rush from the bed with a woop of joy to go and get it. I’m pretty sure I had it hidden away in here somewhere, just in this drawer. Damn, nope, maybe-

“Uh, Asami?” Korra asks, and I turn to face her, noticing how crestfallen she looks. Crap! I didn’t answer her! Sometimes I’m such a scatterbrain. Ah, found it! I grab the box and hurry over to my distraught wife-to-be.

“Sorry! Sorry,” I say, jumping onto the bed and thrusting the ocean-blue box at her. Then I realise I haven’t opened it, so I take it back and flip the lid, then hold it out again, grinning nervously. Korra blinks a few times, and I watch her face slip from despair to elation in less than a second.

“So you mean you…”

“Yes!” I say, leaping forwards, wrapping my arms around her, and sniffing away sudden happy tears, “Yes, you idiot,” I say, chuckling as I pull away. There’s tears under her eyes too, so I reach a finger out and brush them away, “Like I could ever say no.”

“Well, I suppose I am pretty amazing,” Korra says, sliding her ring onto my finger. I raise it up to get a closer look, and smile at the intricate patterns around the edge, wave after wave running around the endless circle, and a deep blue jewel in the centre.

“Yes, you are,” I say, smiling as I push my own ring onto her finger. It’s a perfect fit, though I did feel fairly sure I’d gotten it right. I’m pretty familiar with Korra’s fingers by now, after all, and I feel my cheeks heat up at the thought.

“It’s beautiful,” Korra says, looking closely at the silver band. I spent weeks getting the etching just right; symbols to represent all four elements around the circumference, finished off with a bright red gem in the centre.

“ _You’re_ beautiful,” I say, leaning in for another kiss, and then a third. I could never feel tired of her lips, or her taste, or the way she sighs softly at my touch.

“That was extremely cheesy,” she mutters between our kisses, her lips curved upwards.

“But true,” I say, sliding both my palms up her top, lightly cupping the swell of her breasts, resting my thumbs just an inch away.

 “Asami…” she says, her voice barely a whisper. I see the same longing in her eyes now, the same look she had the first night we made love, on our last night in the spirit world. The same look she’s had every time since then.

“I love you,” I say, my heart swelling as I slowly pull her top over her chest, and then kiss down her exposed torso.

“I love you too…”

An entire year, gone, just like that. I can’t wait for the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Korrasami Anniversary!
> 
> Thanks to [sango-bluewolf](http://sango-bluewolf.tumblr.com/) for the jaw-droppingly good art. p.s. Look at their [nsfw](http://sangoundercover.tumblr.com/) blog for some seriously hot korrasami. :D


End file.
